wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Raregroove Confusion
The Raregroove Confusion is the Two Hundred Thirteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in Janurary 6, 2018. Synopsis Due to the fragments of the ancient Empyrean; Spectre Murakumo, Aoi Zaizen is now in a comatose state. When Paul Gekko was feeling responsible for dragging her into his battle against the Eggman Empire, Yusaku tries to investigate the cause of this together with Kusanagi. Plot This Episode begins with Paul Gekko visiting the Eggman Empire. Prologue= Fifty one years ago, the kingdom Raregroove and the kingdom of love and Justice, Symphonia, are in war with each other. In town, Shiba announces that he will not be a soldier, and he remembers refusing to raise his sword. After a soldier knocks down Shiba, the general asks Shiba what is he fighting for. Shiba tells him that he is fighting for himself. Later that night, he stares at the sky, and he spots a girl dancing in front of the fountain among the fireflies. Suddenly, Plue shows a stag beetle which freaks out Shiba. Plue jumps on Shiba's back, and Resha explains that Plue is a dog. She remarks that Plue might look like an insect. Shiba compliments that Resha's dance is beautiful. Resha comments that dancing makes her feel alive, and she asks for Shiba's name. Then, she looks at the clock and has to leave Shiba. On the following day, the general informs Shiba that the royal palace has appointed him as the special commander. Over at the palace, the Knights of the Blue Sky introduced themselves to Shiba. They explain that Raregroove is developing Dark Bring while Symphonia is creating the Holy Bring with the power of Etherion. Deerhound tells him to be a bodyguard until the Holy Bring ritual is finished. Moments later, Shiba and the others keep the crowd at bay while the crowd marvel at the Knights of the Blue Sky. Plue and Resha appears, and Alpine announces that she has the power of Etherion to create the Holy Bring much to Shiba's shock. Hearing the crowd about the painful ritual, Shiba begs the guards to see Resha. Clea and Dalmatian notice that Resha is light-headed, and Alpine notes that her headaches are getting worse each day. When Shiba refuses to listen, Alpine asks Shiba what he wants. Shiba tells them that he is going to run away with her, so Resha cannot get hurt anymore by the ritual. Alpine is upset over Shiba's words and threatens Shiba. Clea steps in and proves herself. Shiba finds himself defeated by Clea. With the sun down, Galein Musica notice Shiba on the ground. Shiba asks him to make him the strongest sword, but Galein refuses. Later that night, Shiba thinks to himself that he will go to Garage Island tomorrow. Then, Plue scares Shiba with a bug he has caught. It turns out Resha wants Shiba to sneak her out of the castle. Beyond the walls, he almost got caught and tells the soldier to continue his patrol. In front of the fountain, she dances and tells them that she cannot go outside since her body is precious. Resha explains how she got spotted by the King despite how she'd hidden her magic. Shiba asks Resha if she wants to leave Symphonia with him. He tells her that she will be free. However, Resha states that she is doing this for everyone and remarks that Shiba is kind. She explains that she calls him over here as a palace guard, so she can talk to him and Plue as well. Resha leaves to visit the house she was born in, and she tells Shiba to wait in front of a fountain around noon because she has something special. As it rains at the same place, Alpine and the others meet Shiba, and Alpine hands Resha's gift. He asks them about Resha, and Alpine informs him that Resha had died. Everyone cries, and Alpine tells him that Resha has chosen him to control the Holy Bring. Then, Shiba realizes that Resha planned this from the start, and he didn't know anything. Shiba explains that he will fight for the world and Resha's wish as he raise his sword up in the air. Before Shiba leaves, Galein presents him the Ten Commandments sword which can bear the Holy Bring. |-|Paul Gekko meets Ichigo Kurosaki= At the Present, Paul Gekko was logged in and inside the central Mushroom Kingdom's computer version of LINK VRAINS, Paul Gekko sees two Aoi Zaizens and Spectre along with the NetNavis were trapped in giant claws. He was concerned of the how many Aoi Zaizens are. A fake Aoi Zaizen revealed herself to be "Ghost Girl" who proceeded to entrap him before. Akira questioned and tortured him and Yusaku while refusing to believe that the Knights of Hanoi caused Aoi's comatose. Toshiya appeared in the form of "Ichigo Kurosaki" before them and demanded Paul Gekko and the NetNavis to be freed. When Akira refused, Toshiya showed his power by summoning a WackoGohma Matriarch. He also interested in letting Paul Gekko witness the rebirth of the Knights of Hanoi as Egg Hanoi and revealed to Paul Gekko that the Life Virus had injected it's egg-like computer virus into Blue Angel as a member of the Eggman Empire and only way to reverse it was to subdue it. Hesitant at first, Akira freed Paul Gekko and the NetNavi. and apologized to them for violently torturing him. Akira then pleaded for Paul Gekko to save his sister and fight for him even if he hates him. Akira was also surprised when Playmaker told Paul Gekko he only hates Hanoi. After arriving at the central nervous system, Paul and Playmaker found out that the Life Virus was ambushing them but was purified by the "Firewall Dragon" equipped with "Doppler Phase Coating". The Life Virus extracts it's egg, making her disappear. Ghost Girl explained she logged out, and Akira sensed Aoi was recovering. Akira came to Aoi's bed at the hospital, and watched as she woke up from her coma. Aoi apologized for her actions, but Akira just asked her to rest. While Akira cried that she was restored, Aoi smiled, seeing how much her brother cared for her. Meanwhile, at the forests of Torabia, Dryas's cousin Dryatrentiay was testing Aoi Akira to discover what has been troubling her as of late. She brings Aoi Akira to a mysterious and ancient part of the forest where she finds herself plagued by memories of her past with Paul Gekko and his brother. Dryatrentiay attempts to dissuade Aoi Akira and return her back to reality, but she pays him no heed and ends up falling unconscious. She tells her she's been suffering from a case of nostalgia before heading back to the Raregroove Kingdom. After logging out, Paul Gekko was freed by Toshiya Gekko who introduced the scientist who is from the Galactic Empire; Paul Prozen Gunther. Paul Gekko was allowed to roam freely around the Mushroom Kingdom with some supplies to learn about the Galactic Imperial Culture. Professor Prozen Gunther shows Paul Gekko his home planet before his arrival to Dens with the usage of the "Genesis Generator". The Genesis Generator is a gateway to another world, which can produce Genesis Portals. Paul Gekko was given the Geno Ritter while Paul Prozen operates with the Gojulas Giga. |-|Paul Gekko meets Zoids= =A Boy from Planet Zi= After arriving with their zoids, Paul Gekko saw a boy being chased by a Guysak on his hoverboard. Professor Prozen Gunther let's him take down the Guysak, immobilizing it. Van leads Paul Gekko to to a still-operating room, containing two mysterious pods. Curious, he opens one of the pods, revealing a silver Organoid. While it acts aggressively toward Van, he laughs it off and befriends the small Zoid, naming it Zeke, after his father's old Zoid. The introductions are interrupted when the Guysak busts into the room. Paul Gekko used the Geno Ritter's swords to stab the Guysak, trying to give Zeke and Van an opportunity to escape. Zeke does not run and instead fights to save Paul Gekko. Initially no match for the much larger Zoid, Zeke picks up Van and uses his boosters, knocking the Guysak out of the way and escaping into the desert. The Command Wolves outside notice the small Zoid and also decide to capture it, pursuing it to the ruins of a Shield Liger. Zeke sets Van down in the cockpit, before combining with the ruined Zoid, reviving it. Van swiftly turns around and attacks the bandits, knocking out the two Command Wolves' combat systems, forcing them to retreat which gives Paul Gekko a shock. However, as Van introduced himself to Paul Gekko, Zeke leaves and returns to the ruins. Remembering the second pod, Paul Gekko telepathically communicates with Van that there is a ancient human being inside the pod. Instead, as it opens, it reveals a a young girl who he names Fiona, who is later revealed to be an Ancient Zoidian. The defeated bandits report back to their leaders, Rosso and Viola, the former of the two instantly recognizing their story is evidence of an Organoid. Interested, they make plans to return to capture Zeke for themselves. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko looks at the girl found in the ruins, but has difficulty conversing to her because of her inability to remember anything about herself, as well as her inability to comprehend basic mannerisms, though Van manages to get a name out of her, "Fiona", which he proceeds to use as her name. Eventually, They bring Paul Gekko to Van's home, the Wind Colony. He introduces her to his sister, though he doesn't tell her the full story. As he leaves, the bandits return, piloting Molgas and a Redler and proceed to attack the village but were offended by Paul Gekko's Geno Ritter. They round up the villagers and fire several volleys into the village. Maria, Van's sister, tells them that Van (and Zeke) had already left, so instead they take her hostage, using her to blackmail the village into getting Zeke for them. When Van returns, the villagers tie him up and take Zeke, hoping to save both Van and Maria. However, Van manages to escape and he, along with Fiona (who had been told to watch Van, but not to stop him, and was hence following him), head to the Shield Liger to fight the bandits. The bandits renege on their promise and use an electric whip to subdue Zeke, while attempting to keep Maria as a hostage. Van shows up in the nick of time and topples one of the bandit's Molgas, but his Liger is much less responsive than the previous day and fails to deploy its missiles, making him unable to defeat the bandits. As the bandits attack him, Fiona closes her eyes and Zeke reawakens, fusing with and healing the Shield Liger. The Liger's responses greatly improve, and Paul Gekko rushes to the rescue. Inspired by Paul Gekko's efforts of saving Fiona, Zeke and Maria, Van decides to protect both the village and Zeke, and as such, tells the village the true story behind Fiona and Zeke and leaves, to ensure that the bandits cease to target the Wind Colony. =Adventures Ablaze Part 1= When Van, Paul, Zeke and Fiona meets Professor Gunther, they stumble across a Command Wolf, belonging to the mercenary Irvine, who rescues Fiona from a pitfall sand that she fell into. Irvine take them to shelter and gives them some food, while Van explains their situation. Irvine does not elaborate on his situation, simply saying that he's "looking for something", and leaves while Van and Fiona are sleeping, without giving his name. They shrug it off and return to the Shield Liger. Zeke immediately jumps up and welcomes Fiona back. The party stumble across an old military base and are promptly attacked by a white Gordos. Unable to get into his Liger, Van and Fiona instead head inside the ruined base via an old dried-out well. Zeke in the meantime heads off on his own, having been separated from the others when the Gordos attacked. They eventually reunite, as Zeke jumps out of a cupboard and scares Van half to death. While Van figures out, via an old diary, that the base was abandoned a long time ago, the Gordos was left behind as, due to its damaged leg, it could not be incorporated into the retreat plans. Irvine returns and is attacked by the Gordos, he fights it off, but as Van approaches, he sees Zeke fuse with the Liger, notices it as an Organoid, the thing he was looking for, but, having taken damage himself, he retreats instead of trying to capture it. After the battle, Van fixes the Gordos as best he can (which isn't much, as he doesn't have any tools), while Fiona finds a pillar with writing on it and remembers the "Zoid Eve". What this is, or why she remembers it, even she doesn't know. The mystery is not solved as Irvine returns and starts shelling the base with a rifle, trying to use Fiona as a hostage to get Van to hand over Zeke, but Zeke saves her and they run for it. Fiona and Zeke head back out via the well, while Van is pinned by falling debris. The Gordos saves Van and Irvine noticed Paul Gekko in his Geno Ritter and retreats. Fiona was throwing out all of Van's water, due to it "smelling funny". Despite this, Fiona finds an oasis and Van starts swimming around. Irvine shows up , explaining that a nearby colony is constantly under attack by ex-soldiers, and he had been hired to protect the civilians. Paul Gekko and Van wants to help Irvine protect the colony, but he rejects the offer, and Van storms off. He nearly falls into a hole created through subsidence caused by the depletion of underwater aquifers. Irvine starts the battle, but instead, Zeke jumps into the lake, causing Van to arrive late. Irvine takes out a Molga, while Van destroys a Guysack. Van is ambushed by a Redler and while he evades, Irvine quickly retreats to see what Van can do. Viola chases him in the Redler, while Van is attacked by two Command Wolves and the Red Horn, piloted by Rosso. Irvine utilizes the terrain in a canyon to leap onto the Redler and down it, while Fiona notices water nearby. Remembering the depleted aquifers, Van asks Fiona to tell him where the water is. He runs over to the location (next to a large rock) and is sent flying by the Red Horn's barrage. However, the attack causes the depleted aquifer underneath to collapse, taking out the two Command Wolves. Paul Gekko finishes off the Red Horn, saving Van (although Van refuses to admit it). =Adventures Ablaze Part 2= That night, Van notices some damage to his Shield Liger, while Fiona eats his papaya, much to his anguish. At that moment, a Gustav passes by Paul Gekko, piloted by Moonbay. Irvine watches on from nearby as the two parties set off to make camp nearby. As they talk, they are attacked by a gang of Guysacks, Zeke is unable to fuse with the Liger, and therefore Van cannot put up a fight in his damaged Liger. Irvine shows up and saves Van, and after a brief skirmish, the three pilots make camp in the ruin and while Van and Irvine don't get along, Moonbay and Irvine seem to be old acquaintances. Moonbay and Irvine explain that the group of Guysacks that attacked them earlier were "sleepers", essentially pre-programmed Zoids that are designed to help out the Republican Army by chasing intruders, that had attacked Moonbay due to her carrying Imperial ammo. At night, Kouya goes to Jirou's house, bringing along a bag of red bean buns with him as a gift to Jirou. While Paul Gekko was sleeping, Irvine tries to use an electrical whip to take Zeke, but before he can fight Van for the Organoid, a larger group of Guysacks arrive and surround the ruins. While Van and Irvine try to protect Moonbay's transporter, Moonbay has other plans, and splits from them. Her escape fails, but Paul Gekko and Professor Gunther saves her Moonbay decides that survival is more important than keeping her cargo, and dumps it in the ravine, blocking the canyon and allowing the ammo she was carrying to explode and destroy all the Guysacks. Irvine leaves, but Moonbay demands that Van pay her back for all the lost cargo by becoming her personal "protector", something which he agrees to. Moonbay and the others travel along, when Fiona abruptly stops them. It turned out she stopped to save a grasshopper. As they make camp, a Gordos piloted by Captain Rob Herman comes up to investigate. He had come looking for those who were involved in the sleeper incident. Van spoke up but was questioned when O'Connell realized they had a Shield Liger. He assumed it was stolen from the Republic, but when Paul Gekko explained the facts behind it, he quickly realized Zeke was an Organoid, and wanted to take him. Van attacked O'Connell, and let Zeke run away. This caused Van and his friends to be put under arrest. In cells at the Red River base, they run into Irvine, who had run out of ammo, and tried to steal some, which caused him to be locked up as well. O'Connell analyzed the Shield Liger, and determined the registration had been deleted 20 years ago. Van had been telling the truth. Yet despite the abilities of the Organoid, the Republic forces didn't want to waste resources tracking it. Later on, Zeke approached the base. The soldiers didn't want to shoot, knowing how valuable the Organoid was. Because of this, he fused with the Shield Liger, and started to cause havoc. Irvine took advantage of the situation, and used a small explosive hidden in his shoe to break out. However, he only had enough for him and Van, so they left Fiona and Moonbay behind. Van meets up with Zeke, and took control of the Liger along with Paul Gekko who was riding in his Geno Ritter. Likewise, Irvine got into his Command Wolf, and the three run off. O'Connell releases Moonbay and Fiona, but Moonbay is able to overpower him. Moonbay then tries to "make a deal" with him. She signed a contract with O'Connell, to fight against the Imperial forces. Despite their army being three times as large as the Republic's own, she seemed confident. Professor Gunther was attempting to rescue Fiona and Moonbay from the Republican Red River Base they had been imprisoned in. However, he was swiftly met with a group of armed guards, led by O'Connell. He revealed Fiona and Moonbay were both free, and now working for the Republic. Moonbay received a large supply of ammunition, which was produced by the Empire. =Adventures Ablaze Part 3= As they left, Herman revealed their plan to isolate Imperial forces on an island in the Red River, which would surround them. Schubaltz spoke with minister Prozen, and made it clear he did not want to initiate conflicts with the Republican forces. This did not please Prozen, but after the conversation, Schubaltz revealed he had sworn loyalty to the Emperor, not to "some paper-pushing bureaucrat sitting behind a desk" (Prozen who is the father of Professor Prozen). Soon, both sides were left in a face off. The Republican forces (led by Herman) were not expecting reinforcements until the next day, and the Imperial forces (led by Schubaltz) did not want to attack until they were absolutely certain the Republican forces were truly hostile. Schubaltz got out of his Dark Horn and approached the Republican forces on his own, where Herman met him. Schubaltz asked why Herman had deployed forces into the neutral zone. Herman was quick to reply by asking the same question back. Herman made it clear they were only acting because the Imperial forces were there, and that they were establishing a line of defense against possible invasion. Schubaltz responded by saying they were only conducting military exercises, with no intention of launching an attack. This led to a stand-off between the two forces. As the stand-off continued, Prozen met with Marcus, offering him a promotion in favor of Schubaltz. Marcus contacted Rosso and Viola, giving them a Republican Pteras. They were advised to attack the Imperial forces, as a trigger to end the cease fire. Moonbay arrived at the base, and left the explosives on Fire Bridge. However, due to the stand-off, she was instructed to wait longer than originally planned. She faked a breakdown, and since she was on the Imperial side (who had no mechanics who knew about Gustavs), could do nothing to repair it. They were intending to destroy her Zoid, but when they learned she had their ammunition on board, they realized this wasn't an option. It was nearly nightfall when Viola arrived and attacked as planned. The Imperial forces spotted the Pteras, and assumed it was a Republican attack. However, the Republicans noticed the Pteras had flown behind enemy lines, meaning it was an Imperial attack. Schubaltz figured out that Prozen was behind the attack, but was left with no other options, he initiated the attack. This left the Republican forces severely outnumbered. Moonbay attempted to destroy the bridge, but the detonator failed to work, blaming it on Republican manufactoring. This caused several Imperial Troops to surround her and Fiona with guns. With no other option, Herman instructed Van to jump across the river and do the job himself. Van had previously destroyed all the Pteras, so there was no option to fly across. The rock ledge gave him a head start, but Van was left to jump the rest of the way on his own. He made the jump, and rescued Moonbay and Fiona, detonating the ammunition with the Liger's cannons in the process. Schubaltz learned of the situation and ordered a full retreat. He knew with their supply lines cut off, and Republican reinforcements on the way, a retreat was in order. As the Imperial Army retreated, Shubaltz passed by Van's Shield Liger without firing a shot, much to Van's and the other's confusion. He, however, secretly thanked Van for his intervention and planned to one day battle with Van one-on-one, smiling as he did so. Rosso and Viola was being betrayed by Marcus. However, Marcus reneged on his offer to let them rejoin the Imperial army. With no other alternative left, Rosso mobilized his men to capture Zeke. He intended on avoiding a Zoid battle. Back with Van, Herman advised he had never heard of the Zoid Eve. Irvine attempted to steal Zeke, but didn't make it far. They then proceeded to head to the Republican capital in search of further clues. After a week's voyage they arrived in the Sand Colony, Moonbay convinced the others to reside in a hotel. Irvine made the observation that Zeke could leave Van if he felt like it, which caused Van to overreact. While shopping for supplies, Moonbay and Van were confronted by the desert gang. They made it back to the Gustav, only to be headed off by Rosso and Viola in a Redler and a Pteras. Van was confronted by a Red Horn, with Irvine kept busy with the Pteras and Redler. Van faced the heavy shelling of the Red Horn, and his own weapons proved of little use against his opponents tough armor. It seemed Van was done for, when Rosso released a volley of heavy shelling. However, the liger set up its signature shield. Rosso was hit with a shield ram, but fought back. He broke the Liger's barrier with a powerful charge from his Red Horn. Before the finishing blows could be dealt, the Imperial army showed up. =Adventures Ablaze Part 4= Paul Gekko and co. stumble across the ruins of many Guysaks, but notice that there are no Imperial wrecks among the carnage. They proceed ahead and notice many Republicans digging trenches. Deciding that the preparations for conflict do not bond well for them, they decided to simply grab supplies and run, but are encircled by soldiers before they can even do that. Irvine, Paul, Professor Gunther and Moonbay surrender and are arrested, but Van and Fiona escape. They flee into farmland and while they evade the patrols, a boy named Raven takes out some Republican soldiers. Before he can defeat them all, Van and Fiona grab him and run. Irvine, Paul, Professor Gunther and Moonbay are brought to the commander, major Ford. He explains that a black organoid attacked and destroyed an entire battalion of sleepers. Ford gives Irvine and Moonbay a letter or recommendation that was prepared by Captain Herman (whom they had helped earlier). The meeting is interrupted by a report indicating that Van, Fiona and Raven, had been spotted. They had arrested Irvine and Moonbay due to their involvement with Van and, more importantly, Zeke. Ford gives Irvine and Moonbay a letter or recommendation that was prepared by Captain Herman (whom they had helped earlier). The meeting is interrupted by a report indicating that Van, Fiona and Raven, had been spotted. The Republican forces move out, releasing Irvine and Moonbay as they do so, while Van tries to talk to Raven, with very little success. Irvine approaches them, but recognizes Raven as "big trouble", and explains that he was one who destroyed the sleepers. Raven offers a simple reply, that he despises Zoids. The Republicans attack and Raven calls forth Shadow , his Organoid, before getting into his Zaber Fang. He turns and attacks the horde of Godos, totally and brutally annihilating them, all without the help of his Organoid (whom he had left behind). Irvine moves to act as Moonbay, Zeke and the Shield Liger also show up along with Paul Gekko and the Geno Ritter. Paul Gekko has easily matched Raven like a bee that never stops collecting nectar. Raven ups and leaves, after being called back by Marcus. Paul Gekko and co. set off for the Gurrill ruins, but only Moonbay does so with any degree of haste, the others not worrying about the empire, due to the recent change in rule and found Luke Gekko and friends, but only Moonbay does so with any degree of haste, the others not worrying about the empire, due to the recent change in rule. In the empire, Rudolph is taking to his duties studiously, but Prozen is given much of the authority, as Rudolph's young age means that he is not given absolute power. Rosso is busted out, and even given an Iron Kong, so that his gang can kidnap Rudolph and ransom the Empire's government, both for money and revenge for being betrayed by the army. Prozen too has his own plots, deciding to use a Command Wolf to assassinate Rudolph, so as to usurp the throne and begin a new war on the Republic. These two groups interact, and Prozen's team move to attack Rosso's group, but by cramming themselves into a Molga, Rosso's gang is unharmed by the barrage. They in turn attack Prozen's group and damage their command wolves, using their Redler to mount a surprise attack. However, in doing so, they cause Rudolph's guards to move in to investigate. The guards are ambushed by Prozen's group, while Rosso's uses the attack as a diversion to launch an attack on the palace. They are successful in their raid, and escape with Rudolph. It is then that Rosso notices that Prozen's men are actually out to kill, and not capture, Rudolph. =Adventures Ablaze Part 5= Paul's group make it to the ruins, but find it rather large, so they split up. Moonbay and Irvine inadvertently set off a trap, with a Rev Raptor sleeper Zoid being awakened and chasing them. A second one wakes up and also chases after Van and Fiona. Zeke attacks it, but defeats them. Meanwhile, Rosso's group trades with the mercenaries, the same group who had tried to kill him in the episode prior. However, the trade is a hoax and Rosso knows it, with the money offered simply being used as a disguise to hold a bomb. Rosso kicks the bomb toward the other assassins and Viola covers his escape as he recollects Rudolph. Back at the ruins, they find that the ruins have already been excavated. They find only one fragment remaining. Touching this is enough to make Fiona remember one single name. "Death Saurer". Gunther Prozen gives Raven a brand new type of Zoid, a Zoid with an altered Zoid Core, the Geno Saurer. Raven in his new Zoid is confronted by "Brad's Gang", consisting of a Dark Horn and two Command Wolves. They give Raven no information about Rosso and Rudolph, and he swiftly annihilates them. Paul's group, having left the ruins, is wondering what to do next, and is unsure about the "Death Saurer". Accidentally, they uncover Rudolph, not knowing who he is is, and are surprised by his strange mannerisms. Rosso and Viola, fearful for the prince, set out to find Rudolph. Moonbay tries to swindle Rudolph for his royal ring but is stopped by Van. Prozen, using Rudolph's absence as an excuse, sets about usurping the rule of the empire. Rosso and Viola notice Raven, but he does not stop to battle, instead heading on after a better prey, both Paul and Van. Fiona senses the Geno Saurer's approach, warns them of its approach and faints. In a period of nervous anticipation, they stare into the forest, only to see Viola's Redler fly overhead. They let out a sigh of relief that quickly turns into a gasp of despair as a huge beam of energy splits the sky and shoots down her Zoid. Before they can react, a second beam sends both the Command Wolf and Shield Liger flying, even without a direct hit. Van fuses with Zeke, and Raven attacks, but Van is able to dodge. Raven introduces himself, and in spite of the Geno Saurer's impressive abilities, Paul's Geno Ritter rams Raven. Things go horribly wrong when Raven reveals his Zoid's trump card. he Geno Saurer's feet clamp to the ground. The tail opens up to reveal multiple heat vents and the mouth opens to reveal a barrel. As Moonbay states, the whole Zoid becomes one big gun. Fiona calls for Van to dodge, but the charge has already begun Van leaps to Paul Gekko and the beam scores only a glancing blow. Even so, the shot rips straight through Van's shield and smashes past his Zoid's side, shredding its armor and incapacitating it. Raven prepares a second shot, but is interrupted by Rosso's Iron Kong. Raven attacks them with his Zoid's electric claws, which they knock off. They attempt to counterattack, but Raven overpowers them. Van tries to escape and Raven turns after him. Rosso and Viola (who had been picked up and was in the Iron Kong with Rosso) use this chance to grab onto Raven's Zoid. Van and Irvine escape, but Raven electrocutes the Iron Kong, to the point where it ceases to function. Raven, knowing he could catch up, decides to let Van go, giving him a head start so that the chase will be "more fun". After escaping Raven, the group goes to sleep, though in the morning, Rudolph implores them to go to Guygalos. Although Irvine wants more info about the boy, Van agrees. Meanwhile, the Empire sorties the army to look for Rudolph, but their efforts are sabotaged as they are confronted by Raven's Geno Saurer (although they don't know that it was Raven, due to the Geno Saurer being a unique Zoid). Van tries to teach Rudolph how to pilot a Zoid, while Moonbay is enticed by the prospect of milking a reward out of Rudolph (who she believes is rich because of the ring around his neck). Their journey is interrupted when they come across a ruined Imperial force, and they find Dr. D amongst the destroyed Zoids. He had been following a set of unusual footprints (left by Raven's Zoid). Irvine uses the camera mounted in his eyepatch to replay images of the Gurrill Ruins, which causes Dr. D to mutter the same name Fiona had. "Death Saurer". He explains that the Death Saurer is a legendary ancient Zoid that was able to kill a thousand Zoids and wipe out an entire nation in a single night. They speculate that the Geno Saurer is some form of resurrected Death Saurer, and Dr. D urges Van to not fight Raven, noting that, like the downed Redlers they are near, any damage to a Zoid's Zoid Core is irreparable and fatal. Through pressure from the gang Van eventually promises not to fight Raven. Later that night, Van talks with Fiona, who explains that Raven's Zoid did not affect her the way the ruins did, leading her to believe that it is not the Death Saurer. While talking, they see Rudolph sneaking around. He, and Dr. D explain that the downed Zoids are all likely soldiers sent out, and later killed, by Prozen. =Adventures Ablaze Part 6= They are not alone however and Rudolph is grabbed by Shadow, before Van is surrounded by Rev Raptors. Irvine shows up and helps them escapes, but while he is fighting the Rev Raptors, Raven introduces his Geno Saurer, confirming that is not the Death Saurer, and forces Van to fight him. The Shield Liger is trounced, but Van does not give, and struggles to his feet, once more trying a shield ram. Raven does exactly what he did before, and fires his Charged Particle Cannon. This time, Van does not dodge, and the beam overpowers the shield and pierces right through the Shield Liger. The attack rips a hole straight through the Zoid's Core and shatters it. Zeke is thrown to the ground at the feet of the ruined Shield Liger. Picking up with the ruined Shield Liger and Zeke lying unconscious on the ground, Fiona rushes to Zeke, who opens up, revealing that he had taken Van inside himself, thus saving him. After the battle Raven hands Rudolph over to Prozen's mercenaries, who find that Rudolph does not have his ring, which they need to prove his identity. Van wakes up and consoles over the injured, but not fatally hurt, Zeke, while the mercenaries contact Irvine and demand that Van trades the ring for the boy. Van, Paul and Irvine head off, leaving Moonbay, Fiona, Professor Prozen and Dr. D to look after Zeke. Van negotiates with the mercenaries, while Irvine launches a sneak attack, letting Van grab Rudolph and escape on his hover board. They are chased and eventually make their way into a mine, which enables Irvine to let off smoke bombs, and they eventually get away from the assassins, but get lost in the process. This gives the mercenaries a chance to find them once again, but Rudolph holds them at bay by threatening to destroy the Imperial Ring, which Van uses to his advantage to escape. Once again, they are cornered, but Irvine saves the day, knocking out their Dark Horns with his Command Wolf. Meanwhile, a voice calls to Fiona and she is taken in by Zeke, who once again fuses with the remains of the Shield Liger, enveloping it in a strange light. Fiona is brought to a strange, peaceful, place, where she meets an image of herself. Van, Rudolph and Irvine, return to camp to find the strange whirling vortex that has enveloped the Shield Liger. Out of it emerges Dr. D, who had entered the light in a protective suit. Moonbay explains that Fiona and Zeke were taken into the light. Van tries to get into the light, but is blasted away whenever he gets close. Enraged by the apparent loss of his friends, Van leaves. Unbeknownst to them, they are watched by Stinger, a rogue mercenary, who offers his services to Prozen's forces, for a huge price. Van heads to some nearby ruins, with Rudolph close behind, and recalls his time with Zeke and Fiona. He also laments about loosing his Zoid, Zeke and Fiona, but his down spiritedness causes Rudolph to leave. Irvine picks him up and they head off. Meanwhile, Prozen's men stage a trap, appearing to attack Stinger and drive him toward Moonbay. Van starts to hear Fiona's voice and heads back to camp. When Irvine returns to camp with Rudolph, he joins in with them for dinner, but is suspicious of Stinger. Van, in a manner similar is attacked by a Guysak to prevent him form getting back to camp, but this one is customised, and is much faster than the one he escaped from. Rudolph is cornered by Dark Horns as Stinger poisons Moonbay, Professor Paul Prozen and Irvine, but as he calls to Van for help, the Shield Liger's cocoon lets of a brilliant glow. Rudolph, Moonbay and Irvine are tied up and left to burn under the desert sun. Van, meanwhile jumps onto the Guysak's canopy and tries to break in, accidentally hitting a button that raises and allows him to steal it. Medlonik (Prozen's hired gun) gets frustrated with Stinger which causes him to reveal that the reason he has not killed the gang is because he wants to get his hands on Zeke. Van engages a Dark Horn, and manages to topple it by attacking it from underneath, before heading back to camp. As Stinger tries to get Zeke out of the light, Dr. D emerges, having been in there the whole time, and, using his protective suit, is able to overpower the mercenaries. The escape is short lived, and once Medlonik gets into his Dark Horn, things start to go awry. Van shows up and engages the Dark Horn, but is overpowered, and even Dr. D's suit shuts down. Stinger reveals his customised Saber Fang and uses poison gas to incapacitate Van and co, and even Medlonik. He even destroys his own Guysak. Rudolph gets in Irvine's Command Wolf, but is no match for Stinger, as Van struggles to his feet. He gets on his hoverboard and grabs a gun, shooting at Stinger, who uses his missiles to shoot Van. Van is thrown off his board and vanishes into the swirling light. Here, he talks with Zeke and Fiona as the light fades away, revealing the cockpit of a brand new, resurrected Liger. In a panic Stinger attacks, but fails to harm it, as Van unfolds his new Zoid's blades, cleaving Stinger's Saber in what would later be his signature "Blade Attack". Dr. D dubs this new Zoid the Blade Liger. Irvine and Moonbay recover with an antidote provided by Dr. D, and even Zeke and Fiona return. Not all is well, however, and Medlonik escapes with Rudolph's ring. Professor Paul Prozen tells Paul Gekko and Van the disturbing news, Luke Gekko had discovered that Alpha Richter is going to use the Seismosaurus to take over the Guygalos Empire and which Ciao and Deed are aware of. Professor Paul Prozen explains that he is the new chief of Blue City and which he explains that Ciao and the others stayed loyal to Prozen until Gummie returned, and then took to the streets to help everyone else in the fight against the Death Saurer upon gathering to face the new threat that would destroy Blue City and take possession of Planet Zi's own Triforce. =Adventures Ablaze Part 7= Paul's group, now very close to Guygalos, when they are surrounded by Imperial forces. They discover that Prime Minister Homolef, a supporter of Rudolf, is the leader, and instantly recognizes and accepts Rudolf as being the real Prince. They are watched by Prozen's forces, who hide themselves and watch as the prime minister takes them in. Paul Gekko was contacted by Professor Paul Gunther and Fiona informed him that the Seismosaurus is already reaching Guygalos only for Paul Gekko to meet face to face with Raven. Raven had been sent by Prozen to stop Paul from defeating both Alpha and Prozen. Back at the Guylos capital, Moonbay, Irvine, and Rudolph try to escape Prozen's forces. While they are vastly out numbered, the Helic army arrives, and soon a war breaks out in the city, causing much of the Guylos army to be wiped out. Prozen, who is preparing to become emperor, doesn't show much concern about the attack. Instead, he plans to use the Death Saurer to wipe out both armies. The battle between Raven and Paul comes to a standstill when a Guylos unit arrives to help out Raven. Raven, who wants to fight Paul alone, uses the Charged Particle Cannon on the unit, quickly destroying them. Raven fires his Charged Particle Cannon at which Paul's Geno Ritter does the same thing and as a result, the explosion was accidentally unleashed. The Geno Ritter was knocked aside and the Geno Saurer was destroyed. Paul Gekko was already on his way to the Seismosaurus and the Death Saurers coordinates. Unknown to Paul, however, Shadow bailed out of the Geno Saurer with Raven right before its destruction. Rudolph thanks her for saving him, but their conversation is shortly interrupted by 5 Black Redlers headed by Ralph. Rosso offers to take care of them, while Viola and Rudolph move on ahead. Rudolph realizes how happy he is that the two are still alive as Viola's Storm Sworder speeds on ahead. Rosso launches the missiles of his Storm Sworder, wiping out most of the Redlers, then contacts Herman, saying that he's certain that Prozen is aiming to take control of the Guylos Empire. Herman advances towards Guygalos with the Republican army behind him, consisting of several Gordos, Command Wolves, Cannon Tortoise, and Shield Ligers. O'Connell informs him that the Gojulas unit has been delayed. Moonbay addresses Prime Minister Homaleff, asking how they will be able to escape Lieutenant Hardin and her unit blocking their path. Hardin notices the Republican army advancing over the nearest hill. Homaleff looks relieved upon seeing the support he requested from President Camford. Herman gives the command for all Zoids to open fire. Hardin's Rev Raptor unit is hit with the barrage and destroyed, along with the three Dark Horns accompanying her Iron Kong. She is advised to retreat, but refuses to do so. Her Iron Kong is then hit and destroyed, killing her in the blast. In Guygalos, Prozen addresses the citizens, rallying up the crowd. Ralph chases Rosso, firing upon the Storm Sworder. Rosso is able to maneuver behind the Redler again, and then take it out his blades, saying that Ralph should learn to pilot a Zoid with his spirit, not rely on merely its abilities. Burton stumbles across Sandra and explains that Marvis was the real culprit, he was the one who wanted to take over Mach Storm and he was the one who killed her father. =Adventures Ablaze Part 8= RD attempts to take out Burton, but Rebecca shoots him in the back. RD is shelled heavily, but Blake shows up and manages to rip the head off Rebecca's Zoid, while RD finishes off Burton's Lord Gale. Rebecca, who is revealed to be the same Rebecca as Alpha's assistant is apprehended and RD and Blake move to take out the Chimera drones. However, as they do this, they come under fire from the Seismosaurus and two enormous Chimera drones. Meanwhile, Gummie shows up at the PKB HQ and sets his subordinates free. The Seismosaurus combines with the two large Chimera units, forming the Ultimate Seismos, which proceeds to lay waste to the entire area, with RD and Blake being swatted away like flies in the face of the Seismosaurus' overwhelming array of weaponry. Prozen continues his speech, further bad-mouthing the Republicans. He then introduces his Death Saurer, which fires its Charged Particle Cannon across the city and towards the advancing Republican forces, wiping out a line of Shield Ligers. Prozen goes on to explain to the citizens of the Empire that they have acquired the greatest power ever known to Planet Zi. Paul Gekko arrives too late to witness Alpha unleashing the Triforce and Alpha Richter's Seismosaurus still towering over Guygalos and the Death Saurer. The Chimera Blox advance at his command, attacking RD and Blake. Mach Storm shows up in the nick of time, though, distracting Alpha and Viola's Storm Sworder arrives, interrupting him. Rudolph tells him to stop, but Prozen says he's too late--and hold's up the Ring of Guylos to prove it, announcing that he is the new Emperor now. Rudolph says he doesn't care about that, but requests that Prozen stop involving the people in all of his wars. The Death Saurer advances forward. Immediately after, Schubaltz approaches in his Iron Kong SS, telling Prozen that the truth's finally been revealed--Prozen isn't fighting for the Empire, but for the purpose of destruction. Prozen fires the missiles from the Death Saurer's tail compartment to bombard Schubaltz's squadron, claiming that this is the best way to demonstrate power. Prozen goes on to say that only the one with the most power should be the rightful ruler. Schubaltz calls him a monster, realizing there's no way to reason with him anymore. Rudolph watches as Prozen's Death Saurer advances, repeatedly firing its Charged Particle Cannon into the city. Herman arrives with the Republican army, ordering them to fire a constant barrage at the Death Saurer. They succeed only in destroying the armor on top of the Death Saurer's head, which in return begins to shoot at Moonbay's Gustav. Just in time, Van's Blade Liger jumps in the way, deploying its shield to protect her. With the weakness exposed, Paul Gekko managed to slice the Death Saurer in half and was now ready to stop Alpha from conquering the Guylos Empire as he saw the Triforce above the burning capital. Alpha Richter persuades Paul Gekko to give him the Triforce and serve him which initially forces him to do that by anger which amuses Alpha who considers it as a challenge. The people from Blue City rushes to Paul Gekko side to protect him and his Geno Ritter. Marvis and the Alpha-controlled segments of the PKB advance on Paul Gekko, but before he can take the Triforce, within the Geno Ritter, Gummie appears with the original PKB crowd and their Zoids along with Professor Paul Gunther's Gojulas Giga, Mach Storm shows up in the nick of time, though, distracting Alpha, the Gravity Zoids, Doug and his Helcat, Rastani and his Blade Liger (accompanied by many other pro Zi Fighters)—even the newscaster lady of before is there in a helicopter, determined to broadcast what's going on so everyone can see Alpha's up to no good. Alpha reveals he's got the brainwashed Luke as his gunner, and laughs as Luke Gekko was worried for him. When Blake and RD rush the Seismo, Alpha orders the firing of the its charged particle cannon—which he calls Zenebas Cannon. Their shields are rapidly failing under the beam's assault...at least until Blake starts screaming for Luke. The Triforce starts to glow, and all the other Zoids around it roar, as if sending it energy—the glow forms an aura around the, which screeches like the Fire Phoenix before charging Alpha. Matt chimes in that Paul Gekko's found his legendary Alpha Zoid after all. Geno Ritter proceeds to run, unharmed, through the both the many guns of the Seismosaurus and then the Zoid's main gun itself, Luke snaps out of his brainwashed state and shuts the gun down. Thanks to the efforts of the Triforce, Geno Ritter drags it's laser swords along the neck and causing a string of explosions to grab Luke. In the aftermath, Blake is shown hugging Luke, who is still blaming himself for the loss of Luke Gekko, Gummie and the PKB are left to arrest a battered Alpha as he begs for mercy and Paul Gekko land his Ritter before talking to RD, Matt and Sweet. All this time, RD says, the legendary Zoid was right here in front of him. As Paul Gekko and Professor Prozen says good bye to their friends, Mach Storm are shown back at their base some time later, ready to take their Zoids out for a run. Sandra seems to have made amends, Zero, Leostriker, and Command Wolf trotting out under sunny skies and Rudolph's coronation ceremony finally takes place: Schubaltz, Rosso, Viola, Dr. D, President Camford, Herman, Moonbay, and Irvine all attend the celebration. However, Van and Fiona, along with Zeke, are missing, continuing their search for Zoid Eve. Elsewhere, the Blade Liger runs off into the sunset. |-|Paul Gekko meets the Hollows= =The Day= Upon arriving at planet Bleach, several figures crawl from the Geno Ritter and a young woman dressed in a black kimono stands atop a telephone pole in the Human World. She senses a strong pulse and proceeds to jump forward. As she falls forward, a message appears, stating, "And so the sword of fate had fallen." Elsewhere, Paul Gekko in his Geno Ritter, small gang of skateboarders after they knock down a flower vase placed on the grave of a young girl. However, an orange-haired high school student fights the gang and scares them away. He proceeds to pick up the vase and tells the girl's spirit that he'll bring more flowers tomorrow before saying she should hurry up to Heaven. Seeing the scientist and the boy clad in green, he takes them home and the student calls himself Ichigo Kurosaki, admitting that he has had the ability to see spirits for as long as he could remember. When Ichigo introduces Paul and Prozen to his family, his father greets him with a kick to his face. His father tells him that he is late, and that dinner is served at seven o'clock every night. Ichigo argues, asking if that is any way to treat his son who just helped a spirit find peace on his way home. While the two argue, one of Ichigo's sisters tells him that he has a new friend, a spirit, to which Ichigo says that no matter how much he exorcises them, they just keep coming back. His other sister becomes jealous of Ichigo and Karin's ability to see spirits, while she only can sense them. Karin tells her that she doesn't believe in ghosts, saying just because she can see them, doesn't make her believe in them. After his fight with his father, Ichigo decides to bring his friends to his room rather than having dinner. The following morning, Ichigo, Paul Gekko and Prozen notices a news report of an accident that occurred close to where he lives. While delivering flowers to the spirit, they suddenly hears her scream and rushes to find her being chased by a large monster that resembles a giant mantis and sees a monster that resembles a giant serpent with eight heads eating it. Just as Paul Gekko sees the giant monster staring at Prozen, Ichigo, and the spirit, a woman in a black kimono and wielding a katana appears and vanquishes the monster before quickly disappearing. =Hinamori Murakumo and Byakuya Kukichi= Later that night, as Ichigo is reflecting Paul Gekko with the events similar to Murakumo's family, he finds himself wondering who that woman was. Suddenly, a black butterfly and the woman from before appear in Ichigo's room. Believing her to be a burglar, he kicks her, but she explains that she is an alien called an Aurum. Ichigo does not believe her. A another woman becomes angry and binds him with Kidō. After Ichigo unsuccessfully tries to fight the Hollow, the Shinigami manages to wound it and tells Ichigo that due to his high spiritual concentration, the Hollow's target was most likely him. Ichigo blames himself for his families' injuries and the Shinigami turns around to tell him that that is not what she meant. Ichigo goes to fight the Hollow, but as it is about to hit him, the Shinigami jumps into the way, taking the blow and becoming grievously wounded. The Eight Headed Hallow appeared and ate Hollow. Unable to continue, she presents Ichigo with a choice: become a Shinigami temporarily to save his family. Ichigo accepts and she introduces herself as Rukia Kuchiki as she stabs her Zanpakutō into him. While she only meant to transfer half of her power to him, all of it is transferred and Ichigo is transformed into a Shinigami. The next day, Paul Gekko was taken to a nearby park where he is forced to fight the Hollow Hexapodus in order to protect the spirit of a young boy by Hinamori. By doing this, the Hueco Hydra appears and devours a Hexapodus. Ichigo and Rukia meet Orihime while training. Ichigo tells Rukia about Orihime’s brother who died three years ago. A Hollow attacks them later in Ichigo’s room and escapes. Rukia tells Ichigo that Hollows are souls of formerly normal humans. They chase the Hollow to Orihime’s house, and it turns out to be Orihime’s dead brother. Orihime apologizes to him for not praying for him, and he asks Ichigo to kill him so that he won’t lose himself and try to devour Orihime again. Orihime bids him farewell as he disappears. Prozen was encountered by Uryū Ishida, a Quincy, who hates Shinigami. The next day, Uryū challenges Ichigo to a fight to prove that Shinigami are unnecessary. Uryū uses a Hollow bait to attract Hollows as part of his fight with Ichigo, saying that the one who kills more Hollows will be the winner. Hollows start to invade the town. Chad encounters a Hollow. He leads the Hollow to the soccer field where Karin plays with her friends. When Karin is endangered, Chad's right arm transforms and he is finally able to see and kill the Hollow just before collapsing. Orihime, Tatsuki Arisawa, and Chizuru Honshō are at school when Orihime realizes there's a Hollow watching them. The Hollow suddenly attacks them and uses seeds to control Chizuru, Tatsuki and the other students to attack Orihime. In order to protect Tatsuki, she awakens her own powers and defeats the Hollow and heals Tatsuki, but this causes her to lose consciousness. Ichigo and Uryū are still killing Hollows, and Uryū starts to get worried about their increasing number. Meanwhile, Urahara explains the truth about their powers to Orihime and Chad. When Ichigo and Uryū finally meet again, the sky begins to crack and hoards of Hollows appear. Uryū rushes to fight them and Ichigo runs to assist him. A Menos Grande comes out and it shoots a Cero, which Ichigo repels, Paul Gekko summons the Huevo Hydra to scare the Menos, forcing it to retreat. On the anniversary of Masaki Kurosaki's death, the Kurosaki family goes to her grave. Once there, Ichigo notices that Rukia is there. She says that she has to be in case a Hollow comes along. Ichigo then reflects on the circumstances leading to his mother's death and blames himself. Karin Kurosaki then notices a ghost over by a cliff and goes to it as a figure appears behind it. The Hollow then emerges and attacks Ichigo's family. Ichigo arrives and slashes the Hollow. Rukia tells Ichigo that this Hollow is named Grand Fisher and explains about him. Paul Gekko arrives in time with the Hueco Hydra shom had slain Grand Fisher with it's fangs. Rukia leaves Ichigo's home to meet up with Paul Gekko and Hinamori. Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki from Soul Society find her. Uryū arrives to the scene and confronts Renji. Kon shows Rukia's goodbye letter to Ichigo, who decides to go after her to save her. Paul Gekko summons the Hueco Hydra to protect Uryu and Rukia and overwhelms Renji with the help of Professor Prozen but Byakuya intervenes. Hinamori, Paul and Professor Prozen meets face to face with Byakuya and Ichigo arrives to help them out. Byakuya defeats Ichigo, destroying vital points that make him lose his Shinigami powers. Ichigo collapses and Paul Gekko attempts to heal Ichigo. When Byakuya convineces Paul Gekko to step away or get sliced in half, Rukia, running up, kicks Paul's hand off Ichigo. As Ichigo, shocked when Rukia starts to willingly leave, taking Paul, Hinamori and Professor Prozen, with Renji and Byakuya, asks what she is doing, she tells him to never think of coming after her to rescue them, or she will never forgive him. Deciding not to give a finishing blow, as Rukia had stated it would be a waste, Byakuya explains he shattered the soul's two fatal areas: the chain link and the soul sleep. He says Ichigo will most likely die in under an hour, but even if he lives, all his Shinigami powers will be gone. As Renji uses his Zanpakutō to open a Senkaimon, Ichigo watches helplessly in the rain as Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Paul, Hinamori and finally Professor Prozen walk through the portal. As the door shuts and fades away, Kisuke Urahara approaches. =Battle of Aizen= At Seireitei, Renji - on a day off - goes to the 6th Division's detention center to visit Rukia and friends. Paul Gekko was guarded by Rikichi, one of Renji's subordinates, who informs him that the prisoner has been eating, singing and sleeping since Rukia's been brought there the night before. Renji is impressed by his full scale appetite and Byakuya announces that Rukia's execution has been decided. At the Entrance, Ichigo and Ganju are confronted by a large group of Shinigami, and escape by using a clumsy 4th Division officer, 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada, as a distraction. Hanatarō informs them of a shortcut to the place where Rukia is being held. While going to find Rukia, Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of the 6th Division, confronts Ichigo. Ichigo overpowers Renji by using all his spiritual powers that he learned with Urahara. Before falling to the ground, Renji recalls his long-time friendship with Rukia and asks Ichigo to save her. Captain Hitsugaya suspects that something is wrong with Gin and tells his friend Momo Hinamori, the 5th Division lieutenant, to be careful around him. The following day, Captain Aizen is found dead. Thinking Gin was part of Aizen's scheming, Hinamori wasn't attacking him but rather speaking to him about Rukia but instead talks to Gin's lieutenant, Izuru Kira. Both Momo Hinamori, and Izuru are jailed for fighting. Hanatarō heals Ichigo, and they, along with Ganju, continue the rescue mission. They are attacked by the 11th Division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo stays to fight against him while Hanatarō and Ganju continue on towards Rukia and Paul Gekko. Meanwhile, Chad is confronted by the 8th Division captain, Shunsui Kyōraku, who easily defeats Chad but was defeated by Paul's Geno Ritter due to it being the moving Zanpakutō. Byakuya goes to the prison to kill Ganju and Hanatarō. Unwilling to allow Hanatarō to fight, Ganju faces Byakuya, and is almost killed. As Ichigo awakens after his fight against Kenpachi, he discovers that Yoruichi was really a woman who took the form of a cat. They encounter Byakuya; Ichigo fights him, but is knocked out by Yoruichi Shihōin, who Byakuya recognizes her as the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. Together they escape from the prison. She intends to train Ichigo so that he will be able to use his Bankai, a state in which the Zanpakutō becomes considerably more powerful. Uryū and Orihime continue towards Rukia's location and are attacked by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the 12th Division captain. Mayuri sacrifices his soldiers in order to kill Uryū, but fails. Mayuri reveals that he has experimented on many other Quincy, including Uryū's grandfather, Sōken Ishida, and was responsible for his death. Hinamori discovers that Aizen is still alive, and proceeds to attack her with his Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya arrives; Aizen informs him that Gin was always his ally and co-conspirator in his scheme. Aizen easily defeats Hitsugaya. As the 4th Division captain, Retsu Unohana, arrives, Aizen explains that Soul Society has been under the effects of an illusion created by Aizen himself. Aizen goes to where Rukia is and says that he will be removing an object, called the Hōgyoku, from her body. This object, created by Kisuke Urahara, allows an individual to take the form of both Shinigami and Hollow. Ichigo, Renji and Komamura try to stop Aizen, but are easily defeated. After taking the Hōgyoku, Gin attempts to kill Paul Gekko who protects Rukia, but Byakuya intercepts the attack. As reinforcements from the Gotei 13 arrive, Aizen, along with Gin and Tōsen, escape by ascending into a dark rip in the sky facilitated by Menos Grande. Aizen, revealed as a traitor, escaped with his cohorts Kaname and Ichimaru. Ichigo, Komamura, Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Momo are all left in critical condition, but are healed by the skill of Orihime and Captain Unohana. Byakuya explains to Rukia why he acted the way that he did through the entire conflict and explained something about his and her shared past that she was until recently unaware of. Ichigo gained acceptance from the Gotei 13 for his role in stopping an injustice from taking place. In turn, he is made a Substitute Shinigami by Captain Ukitake and given leave to patrol his home town, Karakura Town. =Arrancar Invasion= Grand Fisher appeared and tells Paul Gekko that the Hueco Hydra creates Arrancars. Shinji Hirako enrolls at Ichigo Kurosaki's school. During a routine Hollow purification, Ichigo is confronted by Shinji, who shows that he can willingly produce a Hollow mask similar to what Ichigo has done unconsciously. He asks Ichigo to join his group, the Visored. At the same time, Kon, in Ichigo's body, is attacked by Grand Fisher, and Uryū Ishida is attacked by another imperfect Arrancar. Uryū is rescued by his father, Ryūken Ishida, who reveals that he is a Quincy. After rescuing Ishida from the Arrancar attacking him, Ryūken offers to restore his powers on the condition he never associates with Shinigami. Kon continues to flee from the Grand Fisher; despite receiving help from Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba, he is caught. Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, arrives to save him. Ichigo and Shinji recognize a new presence, and neither can identify that it is Isshin. Before leaving, Ichigo declines Shinji's invitation. The Grand Fisher draws his Zanpakutō, transforming into a stronger state, and Isshin, identifying the Grand Fisher as an Arrancar, dispatches him in a single attack. Kisuke Urahara appears and converses with Isshin about the Arrancar under the command of former Gotei 13 captain, Sōsuke Aizen, and the Visored. Karakura Town has survived three separate incursions lead by Espada-level Arrancar. Chad is grievously injured in the first incursion and various citizens end up dead. The Shinigami Task Force sent to protect the town gained experience in dealing with the enemy and learned how dangerous they are. Gotei 13 prepare for war with Aizen and his army after determining what he is after. Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida leave the Human World to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime, Paul Gekko and Prozen. Revealing to the invaders of Hueco Mundo he used Orihime, Paul and Prozen to lure Ichigo and his friends to Hueco Mundo to deprive the Gotei 13 of their new military asset, the substitute Shinigami, Aizen delights in being able to trap four of the Gotei 13's remaining ten captain in Hueco Mundo as he himself launches his counter-invasion of Karakura Town. Having anticipated his invasion, the Gotei 13 face him when he arrives in Karakura Town, which the Gotei 13 replaced with a fake in order to keep it and its inhabitants safe. Aizen finishes addressing the intruders of Las Noches . He then calls for the top three Espada (Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel) and their Fracción to accompany him to Karakura Town, and leaves the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, in charge of the castle while he's away. With that, Aizen, along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen leaves via Garganta to the Human World, where the Shinigami are waiting for them. It is revealed that Karakura Town is currently in Soul Society and right now they are in a Fake Karakura Town, which causes Aizen to change his plans to simply defeating the Gotei 13 and making the Ōken in Soul Society. =White Invasion= As the Gotei 13 talk about their enemies, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto uses Jōkaku Enjō to trap Aizen, Gin, and Kaname, while at the same time allowing them to fight the Espada without any worries.2 Baraggan decides to take charge first and figures out that there are four pillars keeping Karakura Town in Soul Society. He brings out some Hollows to destroy these pillars, but they are easily killed by Lieutenant Izuru Kira, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, who are protecting the pillars. However, Baraggan isn't phased by this and decides that he'll counter against four "ants" with four "dragons", and sends four of his Fracción to attack the pillars. After the pillars are successfully protected, Captain Suì-Fēng and Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda decide to battle with Baraggan's last two Fracción, Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc. The rest of the Shinigami decide to fight as well, with Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku facing off against Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck, while Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya confront Harribel and her Fracción. After Yamamoto tells everyone to defeat their enemies and to not let them take a single step into Soul Society, the Shinigami begin their battle. Hitsugaya starts fighting Harribel, while Rangiku fights with all three of Harribel's Fracción, Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, and Emilou Apacci. She appears to gain a small advantage against them after releasing her Zanpakutō, Haineko, but the three of them are eventually able to overcome it. Suì-Fēng immediately overwhelms her opponent, Ggio, and she goes to finish him off with Suzumebachi, but after beginning to fight seriously and going into his Resurrección, Tigre Estoque, he appears to gain the advantage. Marechiyo fights with Nirgge and is able to successfully hit him with Gegetsuburi, but his opponent survives and nearly defeats Marechiyo until he is finished off unintentionally by Suì-Fēng when she is thrown away by one of Ggio's attacks. Suì-Fēng and Ggio continue battling and Suì-Fēng is nearly killed until Marechiyo steps in and protects her. After this, Suì-Fēng decides to get serious and is able to easily kill Ggio. Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo then decide to confront Baraggan. Rangiku is easily overpowered by her opponents and she is nearly defeated until Lieutenant Momo Hinamori arrives to save her. Momo is able to gain an advantage against the three of them by using a combination of her released Zanpakutō, Tobiume, and Kidō. This ends up causing Shunsui and Starrk to begin fighting seriously as well, which in turn causes Lilynette and Ukitake to begin battling. Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci survive the attack and they all go into their Resurrección, which allows them to unleash their "pet" Ayon against Momo and Rangiku. Ayon easily defeats both Rangiku and Momo, forcing Hisagi and Kira to come into the battle. Kira begins healing the two fallen Shinigami while Hisagi begins battling the monster, but Ayon easily overpowers him as well. He then stops a sneak attack by Iba and immediately goes over to Kira's location. Before he can get to him though, Yamamoto steps in and after releasing his Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, he incinerates Ayon, which causes Harribel's Fracción to attack Yamamoto, but they are incinerated as well. After this happens, the fights with the top three Espada truly begin and their rankings are revealed, with Harribel being #3, Baraggan being #2, and Starrk being #1. Kira begins healing Hisagi and Iba as well, while Komamura protects him and the two of them watch the ongoing fight. The Shinigami captains begin having trouble against their opponents and Harribel decides to finish her battle by going into her Resurrección, Tiburón. She immediately cuts off the right half of Hitsugaya's body and decides to go after Yamamoto next as revenge for him killing her Fracción. However, Hitsugaya attacks her from behind and reveals that he had used an ice clone as a precaution. Suì-Fēng battles with Baraggan, but because of his ability to age any of her body parts, she is much slower. Baraggan then goes into his Resurrección, Arrogante, and uses his power to turn Suì-Fēng's left arm to nothing, but bone, forcing Marechiyo to cut off the deteriorated arm. Marechiyo then stalls Baraggan while Suì-Fēng begins a plan. Hitsugaya and Harribel continue their fight, with neither gaining an advantage, until Hitsugaya uses Hyōten Hyakkasō, which causes Harribel to be encased in ice. As Marechiyo continues distracting Baraggan, Suì-Fēng activates her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, and is able to successfully hit Baraggan with it. Shinji angrily goes back up to Aizen, who explains to him exactly what a "god" is. Kaname pulls out a Hollow mask, shocking Komamura and Hisagi, and he attacks them. Hisagi eventually pulls off a sneak attack on Kaname and asks him what he fears now, but Kaname simply stabs him, causing his opponent to fall to the ground, and he tells him that the thing he fears is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. As Komamura activates his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Shinji releases his Zanpakutō, Sakanade, and begins to battle Aizen. Komamura and Kaname battle while at the same time arguing about what justice is. Kaname then reveals that he has a Resurrección as well, and activates Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo. Kaname gains sight from going into his new form and begins laughing madly at this. He then fights Komamura and easily defeats him. Just as he's about to finish him off, Hisagi attacks him from behind and runs his Zanpakutō through Kaname's throat. He then releases his Zanpakutō inside of Kaname. Shinji reveals that his Zanpakutō's ability is to make everything appear in reverse and manages to wound Aizen because of this. However, Aizen is able to quickly adjust himself to this. Komamura and Hisagi go up to Kaname, who is now back to his Shinigami form, and Komamura tells him his feelings. Kaname is eventually moved to tears from his words and then asks Hisagi to go up to him so he can see his face for once. However, Kaname explodes in a burst of blood and flesh, and Aizen notices this. As this happens, Ichigo breaks through a Garganta and appears directly behind Aizen. =Soul Society Invasion= Having defeated their challengers in the Fake Karakura Town, Aizen and Gin head through the Dangai in order to reach the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. When they are confronted by the Kōtotsu, Gin warns Aizen to hurry up, for they can do nothing to stop it. Walking up to it, Aizen allows it to collide with him, leaving himself unharmed and the Kōtotsu destroyed. Aizen invites a surprised Gin to carry on with him towards Soul Society. Waking up in Karakura Town, Keigo Asano, noticing everyone else is asleep, runs into Tatsuki, who has found Chizuru Honshō and Michiru Ogawa, both of which are sleeping too. As each of them carries one of the girls, they decide to explore the area. At the same time, Aizen and Gin arrive at the border of the town. As Aizen prepares to take battle Paul Gekko, Don Kanonji, stepping in too becomes another target for Aizen. They are both saved by the arrival of Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. As Rangiku tells Don Kanonji to run, Gin asks Aizen if he can talk with Rangiku elsewhere. When Aizen allows it, Gin, grabbing Rangiku, runs off with her. As Aizen notes Gin is an interesting child, Rangiku, breaking free of Gin, tells him she is here because of him and wants answers from him. Raising his Zanpakutō to her, Gin tells her she is in his way. Returning to Aizen, Gin claims he has killed Rangiku. When Aizen says he had believed Gin held some feelings towards Rangiku, Gin, saying he is a snake and does not have feelings, walks by Aizen. As Aizen tells Gin his plan, Gin, saying it is good, places his hand on Aizen's sword. As he releases Kamishini no Yari from under his sleeve, it impales Aizen. Explaining the only way to escape the abilities of Kyōka Suigetsu, Gin says he had known he was the only one who could kill Aizen. Saying he knew Gin would betray him and had brought him to Soul Society to see how he would do it, Aizen states Gin's attack will not kill him. Explaining the true nature of his Bankai, Gin activates it, leaving Aizen with a gaping hole in his chest. As the Hōgyoku crumbles in Gin's hand and reforms in the center of Aizen's chest, Aizen, grabbing Gin by the wrist, tears his arm off. Stabbing him in the chest, he, thanking Gin for helping him evolve, throws him into a nearby building. Running to Gin, an unharmed Rangiku cries as she holds his dying body in her arms. Affirming he has failed, Gin apologizes to Rangiku. An older Ichigo arrives, carrying Isshin on his shoulders. As Ichigo and Aizen fight, the latter speaks of the superiority of his evolution and the power he has gained. When Ichigo surprises him by stopping a blow from his Zanpakutō with his bare hand, Aizen uses a full incantation Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi. Shattering it with his hand, Ichigo slashes Aizen with his Zanpakutō. Evolving once more, Aizen injures Ichigo's left arm with a large explosion. Deciding to put an end to the battle, Ichigo, activating Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, recalls the end of his fight with Tensa Zangetsu, in which he allowed himself to be stabbed by the spirit, and Tensa Zangetsu's admission of his wish to protect Ichigo. Surviving Ichigo's attack, Aizen tries to attack Ichigo, whose powers are starting to disappear. When Aizen's Zanpakutō disappears, he claims he has reached a new level of evolution. As a Kidō seal is activated, Urahara, appearing, reveals he implanted this seal when they battled in the Fake Karakura Town. When Urahara states the Hōgyoku has rejected Aizen as its master, Aizen, confronting Urahara about his ideals and the nature of the Soul King, is sealed within the Kidō. Later, Ichigo talks with Urahara about the recent events. When Urahara says Aizen will be taken to Central 46, Ichigo wonders if the Hōgyoku really rejected Aizen, or if Aizen sought to be nothing other than an ordinary Shinigami. Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai appear and find Ichigo. When they are all happy to see him and emotional over everything which has transpired, Ichigo, laughing at them, collapses, and everyone rushes to help him while he screams in pain. Yamamoto and Sasakibe are watching the pillar of light where Paul Gekko and Prozen leaving. Nanao was scolding Shunsui for drinking again. Ukitake was also watching the pillar of light, with Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki running towards him and tripping over each other. Ikkaku was being (painfully) healed by Captain Unohana and Isane and Hanatarō are shown in the same room, pointing out the pillar of light to Unohana. Kira, Iba, and Yumichika are shown in a restaurant where Kira is drunk. Kenpachi and Yachiru are shown running in the opposite direction of the pillar of light, though they pause for a while to see it. A fully-healed Hinamori is shown chatting with Hitsugaya, who smiles at her appearance, before he is "bumped" by Matsumoto's breasts, causing him to fall towards Hinamori. Suì-Fēng is attacking two wooden poles with pictures of Urahara and Shinji attached to them, succeeding in reducing them to splinters whilst Ōmaeda looks on frighteningly. Nemu manages to steal Kūgo's Combat Pass for Mayuri to experiment on, much to Mayuri's interest. Shinji is arguing with Hiyori over the phone (with the latter winning the argument). Kensei, Komamura, and Hisagi visits the grave of Tōsen's old friend. Hisagi is shown to be slightly depressed about it, but Kensei manages to console him. Byakuya is shown staring at Hisana's picture with a slight air of mourn before he looks at the pillar of light as well. Renji and Rukia stares at the pillar of light as it fades into the sky. |-|Paul Gekko and the Eggman Empire= =Eggman's Feudal Academy= Knuckles Clan meets Paul Knuckles Gekko's Family.png Paul Knuckles Gekko meets Tikal.png Back at Dens with their Zoids unscratched, Toshiya Gekko admits that their missions about their adventures were complete. Toshiya introduced the Feudal Academy to Paul Gekko. In one of the lessons of world history, Toshiya shows the footage of the previous Paul Gekko who was engaged with Tikal, the Princess of the Knuckles Kingdom. In the series of flashbacks through the footage, Paul Knuckles Gekko was born into the Mushroom Kingdom. Paul Knuckles Gekko's father, Jack Knuckles Gekko; the King of Hyrule was negotiating the terms of peace over the Triforce over the Knuckles Clan's leader, Pochacamac who is the King of the Knuckles Empire and the Samurai Emperor, who is the king of the Mushroom Kingdom. Paul Knuckles Gekko loved the Chao and cherished everything making Tikal and Paul Knuckles Gekko a peace-loving pacifists, and they would often contemplate Tikal's great grandfather's teachings. Tikal's peace-loving grandmother, the chief of her clan, who was knowledgeable in their clan's legends surrounding the Chao, the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds and the Triforce. Sadly Pochacamac passed away along with his elderly daughter with his great grandson, Pachacamac inheriting the leadership of the clan. Tikal shows Paul Knuckles Gekko, his sister and his harpy-like baby sitter the Emerald Shrine and the Chao. The Chao lead them to to the top of the shrine and show her the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, and Paul Knuckles Gekko realizes that the Master Emerald is the controller that unifies the Chaos and the Triforce. The Following night before the Fifth Pescan War after the death of Jack Knuckles Gekko, Paul Knuckles Gekko, his sister, his lover, Tikal trying to stop Pachacamac from invading the Master Emerald's shrine. Despite this, Pachacamac orders his clan to strike. Paul Knuckles Gekko protects his defenseless family, Tikal and the Chao including his very Chao named Marshmallow, knocking him down to the ground. Chaos, witnessing Paul Knuckles Gekko's sacrifice caused by Pachacamac and his clan, appears as they confusedly encounter him. Then, Chaos absorbs the power of the Emeralds' to destroy Pachacamac and his clan, which is their punishment. After that, the Master Emerald seals Chaos inside itself, instantly along with the spirit of Paul Knuckles Gekko. At the Present, Paul Gekko was able to study real hard and participate in the games. =Nabari Mission= Wander and Sylvia (2019).png|WOW! It's the Legendary Paul Gekko having fun with games rides and.... Being given Iris MK II, Paul Gekko was told by Toshiya that Iris will brief the detailing of eight missions. *Conquer the Yonder Way Galaxy. *Subjugate the Galalunian Resistance at Galaluna Prime. *Perform the Ritual of the Triforce. *Destroy Oogway's Temple's Kung Fu Masters and capture Lotus the Panda in nine minutes without being caught. *Defeat the Anti-Eggman Resistance at Station Square. *Put Zora's Domain under Eggman's Control. *Destroy the Anti-Imperial Alliance by killing their leaders and members. *Destroy the Solar Empire's Superweapon with the Death Egg's superlaser. With eight missions in mind, Paul Gekko managed to complete all of it due to his studies and strategies with the aid of Lei-Qo, the usage of LINK VRAINS via NetBattling, Speed and Master Duels. |-|Mega Man vs. Playmaker= Aoi Zaizen staring at Aoi Akira and Spectre Murakumo.png|Aoi seeing Spectre Murakumo talking to Paul Gekko about the Zaizen Family's Past and the Gekko Family's Past Comparison. Yusaku and Shoichi enraged.png|Playmaker and Shoichi Kusanagi are enraged that Mega Man was Paul Gekko and was part of the new Knight of Hanoi that Eggman created. At school, Yusaku met Naoki Shima, who started bragging to him about his new Duel Disk. When Yusaku attempted to leave, Naoki offered to teach him how to Duel. Yusaku rejected, saying Naoki did not seem very strong, but probably not a bad person either. Yusaku's remarks annoyed Naoki, but he didn't think much of it. Before leaving, he wondered about a rule set where there are only three Main Monster Zones. Yusaku later met up with Shoichi Kusanagi and discussed how the Eggman has taken control over all of the LINK VRAINS. Upon learning that SOL Technology had scheduled a full scan of Link VRAINS that evening to try and find the AI, they quickly started working on a trap to catch the AI themselves. Although Yusaku is searching for the new threat called "Mega Man", he saw that Mega Man is Paul Gekko. Spectre Murakumo and the other Net Navis welcoming him as the member Eggman's Hanoi Squadron. Spectre Murakumo shows Paul Gekko a detailing comparison to the Zaizen and Gekko Families in different times from the past to the future during the Elf Wars, stating most members of the Original Knights of Hanoi are destroyed by Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki, Paul Gekko's NetNavi, and promised Paul Gekko to continue the path of adventures, danger and fun across the Cyber Kingdom. He also tells and shows Paul Gekko how to become the true ruler of the Cyber Kingdom by defeating three duelists which revealed that by WackoGohma that Blue Angel was defeated a second ago along with the other multiple duelists that defeated in an second without stopping due to his young age. Unknown to the Empryeans, Aoi Zaizen was watching and sees how Mega Man defeated her in a duel. Playmaker is enraged and Shoichi was overwhelmed, knowing that the Eggman Empire is cunning and was aware of that hacking becomes a crime due to Iris MK II's anti hacking NetNavis. When Paul Gekko (continuing as Mega Man) was out battling other Duelists in the LINK VRAINS galactic Speed Duels, Playmaker steps in and duels Mega Man But despite his efforts, Playmaker was defeated by Paul Gekko's "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon". Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Xen **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Tsyoshi ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *World Three **Lord Wily **Ms. Madd **Mr. Match **Count Zap **Yahoot *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Plue **Musica **Griffin **Let **Ruby **Julia **Belnika **Tanchimo **Rosa *Ray Barrier City **Solasido Sharpner **Remi **Fua *Raregroove Kingdom **Ocean Raregroove **Aoi Akira *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Confidants **Playmaker **Shoichi **Ai *Den City **Aoi Zaizen **Emma **Go *SOL Technologies **Kitamura **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight *NetBattlers **Mayl **Chaud **Dex **Yai **Higsby **Tory **Miyu **Sal **Masa **Mari **Haruka **Dr. Hikari **Lan Hikari *Ancient NetNavis **Spectre **Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki **WackoGohma **Omega **Treble *NetNavis **Hub Hikari **Roll **GutsMan **NumberMan **ProtoMan **Glyde **WackoMan **ElecMan **MagicMan **TorchMan *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Yoshitora Tokugawa **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Legendary Knights ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel **Magica Zaizen **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Others **Pescan Orochi **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **Murakumo Gekko **Queen Pesca VIII *New Characters **Planet Zi ***Unaligned ****Van ****Irvine ****Elisi Linette ****Dr. D ****Zeke ****Viola ****Stinger ****Maria ****Rosa ****Nichalo ***Helic Kingdom ****Camford ****Ford ****Krueger ****Rob ****O'Connell ***Guylos Empire ****Ruldolph ****Thomas ****Karl ****Prozen ****Hardin ****Marcus ****Rease ****Raven ***Mach Storm ****RD ****Helmut ****Sigma ****Hop ****Sweet ****Amy ****Matt ****Dan ***PKB ****Gummie ****Deed ****Ciao ***Savage Hammer ****Sandra ****Blake ****Luke ****Luke Gekko ***Vareth's Team ****Vareth ****Sabre ****Dart ***Blitz Team ****Bit Cloud ****Leena ****Brad ****Jamie ****Steve ***Richter Scale ****Alpha Richter ****Rebecca ****Marvis ***Tobita Club ****Kouya ****Jirou ****Kuroudo ****Kyousuke ****Tobita ****Kaoru ****Shunsuke ****Yukihiko Asimori **Bleach ***Regular ****Uryu ****Orihime ****Sado ****Masaki ****Ichigo ****Karin ****Yuzu ****Kon ***Soul Society ****Ganju ****Soul King ****Renji ****Kisuke ****Yoruichi ****Yamamoto ****Suì-Fēng ****Izuru ****Momo ****Byakuya ****Sajin ****Shunsui ****Shūhei ****Tōshirō ****Rangiku ****Kenpachi ****Ukitake ****Yachiru ****Ikkaku ****Yumichika ****Mayuri ***Hueco Mundo ****Kaname ****Aizen ****Ichimaru ****Arturo ****Ulquiorra Cifer ****Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo **Knuckles Kingdom ***Pochacamac Knuckles I ***Queen Knuckles II ***Pachacamac Knuckles III ***Tikal Knuckles IV **Yonder Way Galaxy ***Wander ***Sylvia ***King Bingleborp I ***King Draykor ***Princess Demurra **Wild NetNavis ***PharaohMan.EXE Duels American Mega Man (Paul Gekko) vs. Blue Angel (Flashback) The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Blue Angel Blue Angel activates the Field Spell Card "Trickstar Light Stage". Upon activation, she can add a "Trickstar" monster from her Deck to her hand. Blue Angel adds "Trickstar Lilybell". As "Lilybell" was added to Blue Angel's hand using a method other than drawing, Blue Angel activates its effect, Special Summoning it (800/2000). She Normal Summons "Trickstar Candina" (1800/400). As "Candina" was Normal Summoned, Blue Angel can add a "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. Blue Angel adds "Trickstar Reincarnation". Blue Angel activates the effect of "Trickstar Lycoris" in her hand, allowing her to return a "Trickstar" monster she controls to her hand to Special Summon "Lycoris". She returns "Candina" to her hand and Special Summons "Lycoris" in Defense Position (1600/1200). Blue Angel activates "Trickstar Vision", allowing her to Special Summon a "Trickstar" monster from her hand with its ATK halved and effects negated, then both players draw a card. Blue Angel Special Summons "Candina" ("Candina": 1800 → 900/400). As a card(s) was added to Paul's hand, the effect of "Lycoris" inflicts 200 damage to him for each card (Paul Gekko: 4000 → 3800 LP). As a "Trickstar" monster inflicted damage, "Light Stage" inflicts 200 more damage to Playmaker (Paul Gekko: 3800 → 3600 LP). Blue Angel uses "Candina" and "Lilybell" to Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel" (2000/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Blue Angel Sets two cards. Turn 2: American Mega Man Paul Gekko draws. As he added a card to his hand, "Lycoris" inflicts 200 damage for each card and "Light Stage" inflicts 200 more damage (Paul Gekko: 3600 → 3400 → 3200 LP). As a "Trickstar" monster inflicted effect damage to Playmaker, the effect of "Holly Angel" activates, increasing its ATK equal to that damage ("Holly Angel": 2000 → 2200) until the End Phase. Paul Gekko activates "Toon World" to pay 1000 LP (Paul Gekko: 3200 → 2200). Paul Gekko then special summons three "Toon Cyber Dragons" from his hand. Paul Gekko then activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy Blue Angel's face down cards and "Power Bond" to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Power Bond", the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" is doubled ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 8000 ATK), but Paul will take damage equal to the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" during his End Phase. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Trickstar Holly Angel" (Blue Angel: 4000 → 0). Paul Gekko vs. Playmaker The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Paul Gekko Paul Gekko draws and Normal Summons a "Gold Gadget" (1700/800) and activate it's effect to Special Summon "Silver Gadget" in Attack Position (1500/1000) and activates it's effect to Special Summon "Red Gadget" in Defense Position (1500/1300) to add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from his Deck to hand. Paul Sets two cards. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker activates the effect of "Bitrooper" in his hand, sending a Level 2 or lower monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it. He sends the Level 2 "Stack Reviver" from his hand to the GY and Special Summons "Bitrooper" in Attack Position (1500/2000). Playmaker Normal Summons "Cyberse Gadget" (1400/300). As it was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Gadget" to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from his GY with its effects negated. He Special Summons "Stack Reviver" in Defense Position (100/600). Playmaker uses "Bitrooper", "Cyberse Gadget", and "Stack Reviver" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was sent from the field to the GY, Playmaker activates the other effect of "Cyberse Gadget", which lets him Special Summon a "Gadget Token" (0/0) to the bottom-right Link Point of "Decode Talker". As it was sent from the field to the GY, Playmaker activates the other effect of "Cyberse Gadget", which lets him Special Summon a "Gadget Token" (0/0) to the bottom-right Link Point of "Decode Talker". As it was used as a material for a Link Summon, Playmaker activates the effect of "Stack Reviver", which lets him Special Summon a a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was used for that Link Summon from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Cyberse Gadget" (1400/300) to the bottom-left Link Point of "Decode Talker". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 3300 ATK). As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone Playmaker's Link Monster points to, Paul Activates "Mirror Force" destroying all Attack Position monsters Playmaker controls. "Cyberse Gadget", "Gadget Token" and "Decode Talker" are destroyed. Playmaker Sets a card. Turn 3: Paul Gekko Paul Gekko draws a card and sets it. Paul activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy Playmaker's spells and trap cards. "Gold Gadget" and Silver Gadget" attacks directly. (Playmaker: 4000 → 800 LP) Paul Sets a card. Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Balancer Lord" (1700/1200). Playmaker activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Limit Code", placing 1 Limit Counter on it for each Cyberse Link Monster in his GY, then Special Summoning a "code Talker" monster from his Extra Deck and equipping "Limit Code" to that monster. "Limit Code" gains 1 counter for the "Flame Administrator" in his GY ("Limit Code" Limit Counters: 0 → 1), then Special Summons "Encode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↓↘) to the Link Point of "Decode Talker" ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800 ATK) ("Decode Talker": 2800 → 1800 ATK; "Encode Talker": 2300 → 1300 ATK). Playmaker uses "Balancer Lord" and "Encode Talker" to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon" (2500/LINK-4/↑←↓→) to the Link Point of "Decode Talker". As he controls a monster that is Link-4 or more, Playmaker activates the Spell Card "Link Hole" to destroy monsters Paul controls, up to the number of monsters he controls that are Link-3 or more. Playmaker destroys "Gold Gadget", "Red Gadget" "Silver Gadget" but Paul activates the effects of "Gold and Silver Gadgets" to Special Summon "Green Gadget" (600/1400) along with in "Ancient Gear Gadget" in (2000/500) Defense Position. Playmaker Sets a card. Turn 5: Paul Gekko Paul Gekko draws and activates "Future Fusion" a to send five "Cyber Dragons", one "Cyber Barrier Dragon", one "Cyber Laser Dragon", three "Cyber Larvae", four "Machina Megaforms", one "Proto-Cyber Dragon", three "Cyber Dragon Cores, Dreis and Zweis" and three "Machina Forces" to the graveyard. He then activates "Soul Exchange" to tribute "Firewall Dragon" and "Green Gadget" to tribute summon "Dark Magician" in Attack Position (2500/2100) and "Heavy Storm" to destroy all face down card. Paul activates his "Overload Fusion to remove five "Cyber Dragons", one "Cyber Barrier Dragon", one "Cyber Laser Dragon", three "Cyber Larvae", four "Machina Megaforms", one "Proto-Cyber Dragon", three "Cyber Dragon Cores, Dreis and Zweis", three "Machina Forces", "Gold Gadget", "Silver Gadget", "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget" and "Ancient Gear Gadget" to fusion summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" 0/0) in Attack Position. Paul reveals the original ATK of the card becomes 1000 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Special Summon. ("Chimeratech Fortress Dragon":0 → 4555200 ATK) "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" attacks directly (Playmaker: 800 → 0 LP). Trivia This Episode is the combination of Zoids Series, Bleach Series and Gundam Build Divers. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon